


There's a fine line between love and hate.

by meggie1tr



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Budding Love, Friendship, Hate, Helicopters, Love, M/M, argument, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggie1tr/pseuds/meggie1tr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horrible Histories -<br/>Bob Hale/Mike Peabody -<br/>There's a fine line between love and hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a fine line between love and hate.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for a fic exchange from last year but for some reason the fic exchange never happened so I've decided to post it. I've not gone through and edited anything and I never had a beta back then so I hope there are no mistakes. Enjoy!

"Not again." Thought Bob. "Why do all the girls fancy him? Sure he has his dashing good looks, and a voice woman swoon over, but apart from that he's nothing special. They Don't share a dressing room with him, they don't know how much make up and hair products he uses to look that good." He wasn't that bad looking was he? They all used to play attention to him back in the day - before Mike joined the team and stole the limelight.  
Bob just rolled his eyes as Sam and a bunch of other female (not to mention - good looking) cast and crew members all giggled at something he said. He sighed and walked off, shaking his head.  
Mike looked over in Bob's direction and saw him walking away down the corridor towards the dressing room. Mike really didn't like Bob. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't stand him, he even hated to look at him without getting the feeling of hate in the pit of his stomach.  
"Ladies." Mike said standing up and walking towards the dressing room after Bob. A brand new studio, millions of pounds worth of electrical equipment and him and Bob still had to share a tiny dressing room, no bigger than a box room. It was made even smaller as Bob had all his belongings scattered around on the floor and dressing table - he was never one for cleaning up after himself. Mike only had a small section of the table, but it was completely covered with all his beauty products from foundation to hair gel.

"Bob!" Mike said sternly, tripping over a pair of Bobs black shiny shoes. "Why can't you clean up after yourself?"  
Bob sighed. "First you take all the ladies, then you take all my screen time AND NOW you want to take all of MY dressing room." He ranted - talking as he normally would when doing his reports.  
"Our! It our dressing room. And it's not my fault no one finds you attractive and you're not very good at your job. Probably because you spend all your time playing with your silly helicopters!" Mike said as he kicked the shoes out the way.  
Bob's face well, as much as he hated Mike and didn't care what anyone thought of him, that comment hurt. He picked up one of his favorite toy helicopter and stormed out of the dressing room off to his little hiding place. 

Sat in his little hiding place - In the empty broom cupboard - Bob, sat crossed legged on the floor, played with his helicopter. He mad a faint buzzing noise as he made the toy fly around his head.  
This was Bobs way of escaping, no one knew this but Bob's live had never been easy. When he was growing up he lost his mum and dad in a car crash. Bob was made to live with his Gran and as much as he adored her, she was never quite enough. There was always a part of him missing, which he knew he would never be able to find.  
Every now and again, when life got a little too much, Bob would just take a few minutes time out and go play with his helicopter which he and his Dad made a few weeks before the crash. It was like his own comfort blanket. It made him feel safe.

Once Bob had calmed down a bit so decided to head back to their dressing room to get ready for his next news report. He walked into their dressing room. "Off out somewhere?" He asked, seeing Mike was putting his coat on.  
"Yeah, I have another report - the Celts today." Mike said calmly not really wanting to start another argument with Bob.  
"Typical!" Bob grumbled. "I've been here since the HH TV first started, how long have you been here, two years? and you've already been on every report; I've only been on two since you've swanned in here."  
"I'm sorry; It's not my fault."  
"No but you love every minute of it - stealing all my lime light." Bob whined.  
"You're so jealous, it's a terrible thing Bob."  
"We'll you're a show off."  
"You're a freak."  
"You're arrogant."  
"You're irritating."  
"You're so big headed."  
"You're vain"  
"You're -" Bob had to pause to thing "You're ugly."  
"You're childish, it's so embarrassing."  
"Okay, break it up boys." Sam said walking into the boys dressing room, she was used to them arguing, but lately it was getting out of hand.  
"Bob, come on, you have a report to do."  
"I'll be there in a minute." He said as Sam walked out the room.

There was an awkward pause for a few moments. "You're so obnoxious." Mike said, then leaned in and pecked Bob on the lips - quick but forceful.  
As he pulled away Bob's face circled into an 'O' shape."What are you doing? I'm not gay, and even if I was, I'd.. I'd rather kiss a goat than you." He stammered.  
"A goat?" Mike giggled, as he leaned in and kissed Bob again; this time Bob responded. As they locked lips, so did their bodies, holding each other in a tight embrace.  
The kissed for what seemed like forever but was actually about three minutes, until there was an announcement on the mega phone. "Bob! Bob Hale to the studio please! You're late...again"  
"I still hate you." Bob said as he stepped away from Mike.  
"I hate you more old man." Mike replied  
"Actually, I'm a silver fox, and these are laughter lines." He said as he swept out the room, a big grin on his face.  
Mike chuckled, nothing had ever felt more right to both the men. The hate they felt for each other was actually a strong feeling of love which they couldn't keep in any longer and was now beginning to show. Whether they wanted it to or not...!


End file.
